


Let Me Breathe

by nottodaysatan_yeet420



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, I’m depressed fuck, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottodaysatan_yeet420/pseuds/nottodaysatan_yeet420
Summary: Michelle Jones has been dating Peter Parker since her sophomore year of high school. It hadn’t been until their senior year that something this terrible had happened.(Skip is another highschooler and he rapes Michelle)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Let Me Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution  
> I’m not trying to offend anyone- but if you are let me know what I need to change 
> 
> Also I’ve been depressed since quarantine started so I’m channeling it into fanfictions (also if you feel like writing I will give you some of my sad ideas)

Michelle had never been ready for something like this to happen to her. Then again- who ever is? In between her rallies for feminism and her support that “no means no” she never thought she would have one of those girls they were talking about. Sure, she was a pretty girl, and yes she did wear slightly revealing clothing, but she was strong; and if she couldn’t be strong she always had Peter. 

This had been a rare occasion where she didn’t have Peter.   
  
  


It started at a high school party: Mistake number one. Michelle wasn’t the type to go to high school parties but when Gwen begged her to go she figured maybe it wasn’t the worst idea. She dressed in a tube top with a short, tight skirt. Well- she hadn’t actually, but it wouldn’t have mattered because even if that tube top was actually a wraparound under a jacket and even if that short skirt had actually been a pair of ripped jeans it still would have happened.   
  


Gwen directed herself and MJ into the kitchen, where the solo cups and bottles of alcohol had been awaiting. Mistake number two. Gwen poured her and Michelle whatever concoction had been in the pitcher. MJ had sipped with caution while Gwen had most definitely not. Next thing she knew, Gwen was being swept off of her feet by whichever one of her exes she had “sworn” to never hook up with again. Without knowing what to do she opened up her phone. Of course there had been a notification from Peter- considering he couldn’t be there. The text read: “ How’s the party?” Michelle replies with: “Mediocre. Gwen’s already off with some guy. How’s movie night going?” “Yikes 😬 Movie night is ok. Beside for the fact that Mom and Dad can’t pick a good movie to save their lives.” Peter texted. Michelle responded with: “Amateurs. Welp, I better get back to it. I’ve got a lot of mingling to do. Love you. 😘” “Love you too. ❤️ stay safe.” With that Michelle slid her phone back into her pocket and headed towards the backyard. The pool had been packed with a ton of drunk teens. The hot tub on the other hand was empty. MJ took off her shoes and rolled her pants enough to let her feet soak. After about 15 minutes of calm a storm wearing a letterman jacket had began brewing. Brewing meaning that he had tripped and spilled his drink all over the front on her shirt. “Hey! What the fuck?” Michelle has said irritated. “Oh my god I am so sorry. Here let’s go to the house I’ll help you clean this off.” Michelle grabbed her shoes and jacket off the ground and hustled behind him to the bathroom. Which she would soon find to be mistake number three. The only available bathroom had been one off of the bedroom. Michelle and the mystery man (who to her looked familiar) had walked through the bedroom into the large bathroom. He grabbed a small towel and handed it to her. She wetted it and began to scrub her shirt. “Jesus Christ, what is this?” She asked. “Uh- I mean- well I think it’s a mixture of cough syrup and whatever alcohol they could find.” He answered. “You really drink this shit?” “Well why do you think it’s on your shirt?” He replied. “Oh ha ha. Very funny. So, you’re Steven right?” “I actually go by Skip. You’re Michelle?” “Yes I am.” Michelle replies while continuing to scrub her shirt. “So, shat are you doing at this party? And where’s your nerd of a boyfriend?” Skip asked. “Hey-he may be a nerd but only I’m allowed to call him that. Anyways I was kinda dragged here by Gwen.” Skip chuckled at that. “No shit really? You’re friends with Gwen Stacey?” “Yes. Does that surprise you?” She asked. “Well no but I’m just saying.” Michelle set down the towel and started to walk only to realize how dizzy she was from her drink. Skip ran to steady her. “Hey hey hey, why don’t you lay down.” He said. “What? No I’m fine I just need to find my phone.” Skip pulled out her phone from his own pocket. “Oh? This one?” He threw the phone onto the ground and Michelle had shown anger bet had felt nothing but panic in that moment. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m getting the hell out of here.” Skip pushes her onto the bed and rushed to lock the door. “Ha. I beg to differ sweetheart.” Michelle went to get back up but couldn’t. Her words slurred. “What the fuck did you do?” “Oh that? Well that’s a little something I snuck into your drink while you were texting your boyfriend. It was pretty easy actually. He must have had you pretty distracted. I’m sure he would love to see what I’m about to do to you.” Skip said in a condescending tone. “Fuck you.” Michelle replied slowly. Skip reached for his belt and began to remove his pants. “I’m about to.” He said. He set what felt like all of his weight on her as he used one hand to cover her mouth and the other to take off her pants and panties. He began to force himself onto her. Michelle tried to fight but she was too weak. She was not only drugged but frozen out of fear.   
  


After what felt like hours Skip finally left. Michelle-who had regained her senses- put her pants back on and pulled her legs up to her chest as she cried. The music from downstairs had been daunting to her. Around 30 minutes of her crying she zipped up her jacket, put her shoes on and grabbed her broken phone. She ran out of the house and all the way to Peter’s as she sobbed.  
  


“Michelle Jones has entered the premises and is in extreme distress.” Friday said. Tony immediately turned the tv off and got up, along with Peter and Pepper. “What entrance is she at Friday?” Peter asked. “ Michelle is at the main entrance.” Friday responded. Before Peter knew it he was on the elevator running to her. As he had been running Tony and Pepper had been in the same spot in the living room trying to gather what had happened. “Friday what’s wrong with her?” Tony asked. Friday responded with: “Michelle seems to be heavily upset and shows signs of sexual abuse.” Pepper was first to speak: “ Oh my god.” Tony grabbed Pepper’s hand and made his way to the elevator. 

At the main hall had been a sobbing Michelle Jones. Peter ran to her as she fell onto the floor into his arms. Peter held her tightly as he asked: “Hey, what’s wrong Em?” Michelle stuttered out an answer: “Some-something really bad happened.” “What happened Michelle?” She took a deep breath from happening but it only made her cry harder. “ s-someone r-raped me.” With tears in his own eyes he pulled away from the hug to see her face. “Michelle, are you serious?” He asked. “Y-yes.” She replied. Peter hugged her tighter and spoke with a lump in his throat: “Michelle I am so fucking sorry this happened to you. I am going to kill whoever did this to you.”   
  


With that, Pepper and Tony emerged from the elevator. Tony spoke with caution: “Friday told us. Do you want to come and sit down upstairs?” Michelle looked up and nodded her head. Peter carefully stood up with her in his arms. “Do you need me to carry you?” Peter asked. She shakily said yes and he picked her up. The three of them went to the living room. Peter sat down With Michelle hanging onto him tightly. Pepper appeared from the other room and sat on the table in front of them. “I just got off the phone with Helen Cho. She’s going to have to do a rape kit if you want evidence. I also need to know if you want me to call your mom.” Michelle day stunned for a second. She hadn’t even thought of her mother. “Uhm y-yes please call her. You have to tell her what happed because I don’t think I can.” Pepper got up. “Ok sweetheart I will.” She left the room. Tony spoke up: “How about we head up to the medical wing.” Michelle nodded and held Peter’s hand as they walked to the elevator. By the time they got to the medical wing Cho had already been there. “Hello Michelle. I heard what happened. I am so sorry. I’m assuming you’re going to want a kit.” Michelle nodded. “Ok well. Let’s begin. I have to ask first: is there anyone you want in the room with you?” She looked at Peter. “I think I need to do this myself.” Michelle followed Helen into a room. Peter looked at his dad. “How the fuck did I let this happen?” Peter asked. “Bambino this was not your fault. You hear me? There is no way you ever would’ve let this happen had you known. I don’t want to hear you ever say that this was your fault again. Ok?” Peter nodded. After around 2 seconds he started to sob. Tony wrapped him in a hug. “Oh bambino it’s ok.” He rubbed circles on his back. “Everything is going to be fine” he said. Peter trembled as he said: “Why did it have to be her?” Tony responded with: “I’m not sure kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters eventually


End file.
